Naruto the Older Brother
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: Your basic reboot of the series but with an older brother for Naruto. Three OCs and NarutoxHinata/Kin/Tayuya and OCxAnko along with other pairings and there will be bashing of the usual stuff. Rated M for cusing, sexual items, gore senses and lemons later on. Stronger/smarter Naruto not godlike Naruto. Fox summoner Naruto. Everyone slightly OC but still mostly cannon. Please read.
1. Graduation

I own nothing but the three OCs and the plot. Please support the official release.

Normal = "What is said"

_Italic = "thought"_

**Bold = "Jutsu/Bijū"**

**Naruto the Older Brother**

Chapter One: Graduation

Twelve years ago on October 10 the Kyūbi, a giant nine tailed fox demon, attacked Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. No one knew why the most powerful of the demons attacked the village, or why it seemed so angry since it attacked everything. By the time the Fourth Hokage arrived, the demon fox had killed many villagers and shinobis, his name was Minato Namikaze. Using a powerful but forbidden sealing jutsu to seal the fox's Yin half into himself while he sealed the Yang half in a baby born only moments ago making him a jinchūriki. The baby's name is Naruto Uzumaki, the unknown son of the two time hero of the village Minato Namikaze and his secret wife Kushina Uzumaki. Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as the hero of the village, but the villagers still in pain over the death of Minato and the deaths of their loved ones, saw Naruto as the very demon that was sealed inside of him. Seeing what would happen, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, passed a law to hide Naruto's heritage from everyone but a select few and another law that forbid the older generation of the village from talking about Naruto's jinchūriki status to the younger generation under prenatally of death. But Minato and Kushina had a secret that they didn't even tell Hiruzen, they had taken in a young blond boy off the streets. They raised him in secret knowing that the council would try to use him as a bargaining chip or marry him off to a different village. When Hiruzen found the bodies of Minato and Kushina with Naruto on the alter; he also found a seven year old standing between an Anbu team and the scene. The aged Hokage saw that the boy was sending chakra to his arms and hands turning them into basic blades, then swung them at the closest Anbu member that got close to the alter or the bodies close by. When Hiruzen came close to the boy, he yelled for them to get away from his family. The Third Hokage was very surprised to hear this along with his Anbu. The Sarutobi clan member walked slowly to him asking what his name was. He told him that his name was Ganta and that he would do anything to protect his family. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the boy, he had his Anbu take both boys with them to the Hokage Tower. Hiruzen had the Anbu leave the room so Ganta could talk to him without worry. When the Anbu left, the returning leader activated privacy seals for the sake of letting the young man talk freely. Ganta told the aged Hokage about his origin and what his life has been after words. He also told him what happened that very night with a man with a Sharingan eye calling himself Madara Uchiha had attacked them and was holding Naruto at kunai point for the Kyūbi in return for Naruto. Ganta then told the older man that he was able to jump the man since he was so focused on Minato and Kushina, causing the man to lose focus on the two long enough for the Yellow Flash to get Naruto from the man and grab Ganta himself and take both of them to their home. Soon after Minato left to save Kushina, both came back with a very weak looking Kushina in Minato's arms. (The fight went the same way with Ganta grabbing hold and watching the sealing at the end.) Seeing that there was no point in trying to stop Ganta from protecting Naruto and he gave them a two bedroom apartment in the village's outer area near the wall. He told Ganta to not tell Naruto his heritage until he could defend himself from their parents' enemies. The younger man said he was already planning on that. For around a decade, Ganta has been protecting Naruto from everything he could including the villagers and sometimes shinobi alike even going as far as using his own body as a shield for Naruto. Ganta refuses to let Naruto get hurt and has grown to be strong.

Modern day:

"Naruto wake up or you're going to be late for your Genin Exam!" yelled what sounded like a 19 year old boy who's voice held great wisdom for his age. (Imagine Asura's English voice from Soul Eater.)

"But I don't want to go today. I'm going to fail it like I always do." replied a blond with three whiskers like scars on each cheek.

"No you're not. We've been practicing a lot these past few days. I'm sure you'll get the clone jutsu down this time. Plus either way I'll take you out to Ramen Ichiraku." the older boy countered as he opened the door to the room showing a 5 ft. 7 in. boy with short dirty blond hair wearing all-black shinobi gear with a grey Chūnin vest and a kunai holder on his right leg.

"Alright Ganta, I'll go, but you better keep your promise." Naruto stated as he got out of bed and started to put on blue shorts with a red muscle shirt, then put his kunai holder on his right leg.

"Then get going, and don't let me catch you anywhere else." Ganta stated as he handed the smaller blond toast and a bento box.

Naruto jumped from building to building as he raced towards the academy to make his brother proud of him and to one day learn who his parents are. As he went he was joined by three of his friends as the academy came into view. They were Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. (All three look the same just like everyone else will except for Naruto.) These three where some of the only ones that weren't scared of Ganta since he gave off an aura of fear that scared many of their classmates. Although for some reason it made some of the girls in their class fangirl over him and cause them to try to get to Ganta though Naruto, but it never worked.

"Hey Naruto, you going to graduate this time, or are you going to need another year?" Kiba asked his friend hoping that they would be on the same genin team.

"My brother says I can do it, but I'm not sure." the blond answered the Inuzuka clan member as the dog in said member's jacket barked in dissatisfaction.

"You're the most troublesome blond I know Naruto, and Choji and me know Ino." the pineapple haired Nara member stated as he got an agreeing nod from the Akimichi member.

"I'm not as annoying as her I hope." Naruto countered and got agreements from all three boys and one dog.

Right as the group of four boys and one dog got to the academy, they were stopped by a 24 year old, purple haired kunoichi wearing a very reviling outfit and the largest and possibly most bloodthirsty grin in the village.

"I didn't know they let brats like you into the academy now a days." the female ninja stated as she held a kunai then licked it.

This caused most of the boys to panic a bit since they never met this kunoichi before and it seemed like she would kill them for the hell of it. Even though Naruto's friends were too scared to move, Naruto walked up to her and pulled out a kunai of his own and pointed it at her. This caused a bit of a sense with both students and teachers watching to see what would happen. Some teachers like a silver haired chūnin named Mizuki.

"Hello Anko Sensei." Naruto stated causing all the teachers to be surprised that he knew the best torture expert the village has.

"How's that brother of yours?" the tokubetsu jōnin asked as she leaned back causing most of the males in front of her to cover their noses from sudden nose bleeds including Naruto's friends.

"He says he wishes that you would stop hitting on him." the whiskered boy answered as a giant smile appeared on his face.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. He's just too sexy." the known snake summoner replied as she licked her lips with a perverted look to her eyes.

"You're five years older than him thou. What's the point in going after him?" asked a 13 year old girl with short leaf green hair.

She had piercing red eye, pale white skin, with deep green rimmed reading glasses, wearing a full length sleeved light green shirt that stopped above her mid rift, loose green jeans with her green kunai pouch on her left leg, with leaf green shinobi shoes, and leaf green fingerless gloves. On her back was a dark green painted wooden bō staff while she was holding an emerald green book with no title on it. Her voice made her sounded like an angel, but the look in her eyes showed strength and great wisdom at her age.

"Hello Shiro. How are you doing this morning?" Naruto asked the only female friend he has which made a certain Hyūga girl in their class a little jealous.

"I was having a great morning before I ran into these two." the leaf green haired girl replied as she pointed at Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno as they bickered over which one of them was going to marry Sasuke Uchiha.

"Knowing that Uchiha, he will most likely choose you to be his wife." stated a paper white pale boy with black hair with what looked to be a semi forced smile on his face as he draw an ink picture of one samurai that looked to be in dragon styled armor dueling another samurai wearing phoenix styled armor with a waterfall behind them and their swords crossed. (Yes it is Sai and just imagine a younger him with the same appearance he has in Shippūden.)

"Like I would ever give that silver spoon feed 'elite' the time of day much less date him, so why would I ever marry that duck ass haired maroon, Sai?" Shiro asked as this catch the attention of said Uchiha angering him while all his fangirls wanted to strangle her for what she said and wanting to strangle the boy named Sai for saying that he would even want to date a girl that had to have an extra year of the academy to even possibly graduate.

"Naruto, how do you know the village's best torturer?" asked one Iruka Umino as he walked through all the students that came early for the genin exam.

"Who do you think looks after the brat when his brother isn't in the village?" Anko countered with her own question as this surprised many teachers but not the one it asked to.

"So that's how Naruto came up with his Sexy Jutsu. Why am I not surprised?" Iruka stated as he looked at the two and getting most of the girls to send glares at the blond boy.

"I originally made it to get her laughing at my brother's expense, but as my brother always say. Surprise is another word for dead." Naruto quoted as he took a serious looking pose and then tried to mimic his brother's voice but was obvious not doing it to sound like him.

Anko fell down onto her back as she was practically laughing her ass off at what Naruto did. Pulling herself together she ruffled Naruto's hair up a bit, much to his annoyance, and left saying she was needed for the planning of an upcoming event.

"Ok everyone to their classrooms, and I'm glad to see all my students here for the Genin Exam." Iruka stated but too much of the group outside where laughing to hear him, so he used his famous to some but infamous to others Big Head Jutsu yelling at everyone to get where they needed to be.

Within their class, the next group of genin hopefuls started their written test of the exam. By the end of the written test, everyone but three civilian students past the test. Next came the taijutsu test with Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Choji scoring the highest but most of the male students thought Sasuke got an unfair advantage from most of the girls in their class yelling and most likely the jōnin going to easy on him, while Naruto's friends thought that Naruto got an unfair disadvantage since Mizuki seemed to be trying to break or at the very least crack Naruto's bones. (Shiro is going to tell a certain black clad ninja.) Finally came the three basic academy jutsus that every student had to show proficiency in before even being considered being made a ninja. There were four students that failed showing proficiency in all three of the jutsus, three of them being the ones that failed the written test and the last one being Naruto only making one sickly clone. Iruka couldn't send Naruto out into the ninja world with such poor clones and ultimately failed him. Naruto was now sitting outside on the swing listening to parents congratulating their children on becoming ninjas or saying that maybe it was a sign saying they were destined for something else. Most of the adults didn't pay attention to Naruto but said that it was a good thing he failed and other hurtful things about him but stopped suddenly as he felt a familiar killer intent directed towards the group of adults quickly silencing them as well as making all the new genins take a few steps back.

"Was it the cloning jutsu again?" Ganta asked from behind Naruto as he hugged him.

"Yes. Can Shiro join us?" Naruto asked as his female friend came walking over. (She spent enough time with the brothers that she wasn't even affected by his K.I. the same can be said for the other three.)

"If she wants to sure." the older brother stated as he released his younger sibling as he took off a black full face ski mask with a Konoha head protector on the forehead.

"I don't understand why he shows such weakens at all. He is a feared shinobi of the leaf and yet here he is making himself look weak." a Hyūga elder stated as she, Hiashi Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga, Hanabi Hyūga, and Neji Hyūga started to walk away from the school building.

"Better to nurture a weak animal to make it strong and friendly, than force loyalty out of a strong one." Ganta replied to the noble clan with easy to see anger.

"What do you mean by that? Fate has already been chosen for everyone." Neji stated as if he memorized it since birth.

"There's a reason Ganta Uzumaki is known as the Black Leaf of Konoha." Shiro stated as she gave the elder and Hyūga prodigy a glare then walked over to Naruto.

Before the group of shinobis could start arguing, Anko appeared in a cloud of smoke with a banner that said, 'You know I'm sexy Ganta.' behind her. This caused Ganta to turn around red faced while yelling at Anko to put some real clothes on.

"But I wear this every day. They are real." Anko stated as she looked at her causal clothes.

"THEY LEAVE NOTHING TO THE IMAGINATION!" Ganta yelled as he turned around yelling at the older and in some cases scarier ninja.

"Well, the old man wants you for something. I'm not sure for what." Anko replied causally like this happens every day which Naruto and his friends knew was very close to the truth.

"Does this mean you can't have ramen now?" Naruto asked as he looked depressed at the thought.

"Yes it does, but how about you eat a bowl for me." Ganta stated as he held Naruto's left shoulder in a brotherly way that Hiashi missed.

Little while later:

Naruto was finishing his third bowl of ramen as Shiro was finishing her first with a slurp. Saying good bye to one of her few friends, Shiro left to get ready for next week when she finds out who her sensei is going to be. When Shiro left, Mizuki walked in an ordered a chicken ramen and smiled at Naruto.

"Mizuki Sensei, why did you go harder on me than the others?" Naruto asked as he looked at the white haired ninja.

"I guess I wanted to see if you were like your brother with his terrifying taijutsu abilities. Sorry about that, I came here to tell you about a secret way to pass the genin exam." the teacher stated as he smiled at Naruto in a way that it looked real to him while his ramen was given to him by Ayame.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he forgot about his near empty bowl of ramen in front of him.

"By stealing a large scroll labeled the Scroll of Seals and learning a jutsu from it, you pass the exam with no exceptions. It's located in the Hokage Tower. So far no one has passed this test that has taken it, but I know you can do it." Mizuki stated as he ate his ramen while explaining the 'test'.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked as he finished off his ramen then looked at the white haired chūnin.

"There is a time limit of 6 hours, but I think you can do it in 4 hours easily." the teacher answered as he looked at the blond boy.

Naruto said that he would do it and moved to pay but was stopped by Mizuki as he paid for both of their meals and then pulled out a slip of paper that had a location on it as well as pulled out a stop watch and then started it causing Naruto to shoot off.

Hokage Office time of 'test':

"Are you sure you won't take a genin team this year Ganta? There are a lot of great ones to have." Hiruzen asked as all possible senseis for the new teams stood in his office.

"I would have two genins and neither one of them would be my brother. I'll just fail them for their safety anyway. You know how I think Lord Hokage." the black clad ninja replied as he seemed to stare at the leader with a bored look in his eyes.

"_Why does he call sensei's son his brother? Sensei and Lady Kushina only had one child."_ were the basic thoughts going through a certain gravity defying silver haired cyclops with an angry look to his visible eye.

"Very well, I'll place one of them with Kakashi's team and the one that graduated early on Kurenai's team." the aged leader replied with a sad but a knowing look.

"Wait you can't go in there! He's having a meeting at this moment! Stop!" yelled the voice of Hiruzen's assistant from the other side of the door before it opened to show both her and Shiro with her face as stern as ever.

"Ganta I think you would like to know that Sensei Mizuki was trying to hurt Naruto during the taijutsu part of the Genin Exams today. Plus shortly after I left to go home, I saw him entering the ramen bar. I'm not sure what he has planned for Naruto but I thought I needed to tell you." Shiro stated as she looked at the older brother of her best friend, while using her bō staff to bat away the assistant's hands when they got close.

Before Ganta could reply to the girl, two jōnins came running in the room with bloody tissues up their noses and said that Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. This caused Ganta and Shiro to realize what Mizuki wanted.

"Naruto what have you done?" Iruka asked out loud as he went to leave but was stopped by Ganta.

"He is my brother and I can find him easily, and he'll listen to me." Ganta stated as he raised his left hand and then took off the glove on that hand to show a seal on his palm.

"What is that?" asked Asuma as he watched the seal glow a bit.

"It's a tracking seal that I put on Naruto when he was younger so I could find him on bath nights, but now I use it to make sure he's doing what I told him to do." Ganta answered as he shuddered a bit at the memories of fighting with a little Naruto to get in the tub and ending up joining him in it then moved the seal towards the training grounds causing the glow to grow in one direction.

"I'm joining you. Naruto is my best friend, and what did he do to you two?" the young kunoichi stated then looked at the two male ninjas.

"He, umm…" started one as he started to rub the back of his neck.

"He punched us in our noses while jumping us." the other one finished as he put on a cheesy smile.

"He used his Sexy Jutsu on you two and you are not coming with me." Ganta stated as the two jōnins blushed a great deal of red while looking away and then looked at the green haired girl.

"But he's my best friend! I should be allowed to help him!" the girl yelled showing more emotion than she usually does.

"You'll only slow me down at the moment. Shiro I need you to think, this could be life and death here." the older ninja stated as he moved to the window and was joined by Iruka who said he'll either keep up or catch up.

The two left with great speed while the other jōnins kept both Shiro and Kakashi from following. As they raced through the forest they were soon joined by Anko with a look of fury that only older sisters had when their younger sibling was endangered. When they found Naruto, he was reading from the scroll and looked more annoyed than anything else. He was saying something about a cloning jutsu before they walked over to him with faces showing disappointment.

"What's wrong? Mizuki Sensei said that this was a secret genin test and that no one has passed it yet." Naruto stated as he looked at his brother with a raised eye brow.

"Naruto, what have I told you about information given to you by people that neither Anko nor I trust?" Ganta asked as he crossed his arms to show his point.

"To always ask you, Anko, or old man Hokage." Naruto answered as he started to poke his index fingers together.

"Don't believe them Naruto! They're just trying to hold you back!" yelled the voice of Mizuki as he appeared on a branch with two giant shurikens on his back.

"No they aren't. My brother tells me nothing but the truth. He may not tell the full truth like who Mom or Dad were, but he still tells me the truth." the whiskered boy replied as he sent a glare at the white haired man.

"Did he tell you what really happened 12 years ago when the Kyūbi attacked the village?" Mizuki asked getting Iruka to show fear on his face.

"Mom and Dad gave their lives to keep the nine tailed bijū still so it could be sealed inside me." Naruto answered surprising Iruka and Mizuki at what he knew.

"Ganta did you tell him?" Iruka asked as he looked at the village's scariest male ninja. (In his opinion anyway.)

"I'm a level seven sealer. Of course I told my little brother that he's a jinchūriki. I even told him what that means and that those that think differently are simply to ignorant about sealing if they see the scroll as the kunai that is sealed in it." the black clad ninja answered as his kunai spears started to come out of his sleeves.

"Let me take out this traitor, and then hand him over to Anko for her pleasure." Naruto stated as he threw the scroll over to Ganta for safe keeping.

"You think you can stop me you bastard of a fox?" Mizuki laughed the question as he jumped down then threw one of the shurikens off his back at Naruto.

Naruto ducked under the large weapon by bending backwards and letting it hit a tree. Both academy senseis were shocked to see him show this level of skill now, but Ganta and Anko didn't even bat an eye at this. Mizuki yelled in anger and threw his other one at Naruto, but the 12 year old jumped over the weapon and then made the 'come over here' gesture with his middle finger. This made the traitor charge at Naruto while the blond made the tiger hand sign with a quick burst of chakra, the area had at most 100 clones of Naruto even with some on branches.

"I was only able to learn one jutsu from that scroll." stated one Naruto as he cracked his knuckles.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU LEARNED! YOU'RE STILL THAT DAMN DEMON FOX IN HUMAN SKIN!" Mizuki yelled as he charged the blond horde.

"You should since it was the Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the real Naruto yelled as the horde of him descended upon Mizuki with their fists ready to smash into him.

The fight, if you can call a basic slaughter minus the death that, only lasted at most a minute before all the clones popped out of reality with only one Naruto standing over a beaten to near death Mizuki, before grabbing him by his collar and dragging him over to Anko and placing him at her feet. This surprised all three ninjas since a boy his age shouldn't even have enough charka for that jutsu. Ganta then hit himself in the forehead while saying that the normal cloning jutsu never worked for Naruto because he had too much chakra for it. Iruka then asked how Naruto was able to dodge Mizuki's shurikens with what looked to be ease. He was then told by Ganta that he told Naruto to hide his skills in the academy so he wouldn't get any unwanted attention. Iruka then saw that Naruto was more than ready to be a shinobi with his new cloning jutsu and with his brother by his side so he passed him and gave him a spar forehead protector. Ganta then told Naruto to go home and to wait for his punishment for falling for such a bad lie. Anko left to begin questioning Mizuki while the chūnin and jōnin went to the Hokage Tower. When they got back, they saw that Kakashi was under a small pile of his fellow jōnin senseis while Shiro seemed to be trying to catch her breath while her face was red.

"What happened here?" Iruka asked as he looked down at the pile of bodies trying to get off of each other.

"If I would guess, I would say he tried to follow us and when that failed he simply tried to break out and the others jumped on to him." Ganta answered with logic as he turned to their leader and held out the Scroll of Sealing to him while having a look on his face that said to hide it better.

"Thank you for this, and what of Naruto?" the oldest person in the room asked as he had some Anbu take it to be placed back where it should be.

"Naruto Uzumaki has passed and can be placed on a genin team." Iruka answered as he looked at everyone in the room.

"That's all I needed to hear. See you tomorrow for the party you have planned for Naruto and the rest of the guys, but I swear if Kiba tries to peak on me again I'm going to kill him." Shiro stated as she started to leave then ranted about how Kiba was a pervert.

"Then I'll take Naruto and Ganta can have Sai." the porn loving cyclops stated as he dusted himself off as the others did the same thing.

"You can keep the artist, I'll see if my brother, Shiro and this early graduate can be an effective team." Ganta stated and gave a glare towards Kakashi that left zero room for argument if he was a wise man and at the moment he wasn't.

"Why should you have him on your team? Not only is that against periodical to have family members on the same team, but you didn't even want a genin team earlier." the silver haired man asked as he walked up and poked the younger jōnin in the chest.

The next thing Kakashi knew was that his face was to the floor while his right arm was in a painful angle with Ganta sitting on his back. Before a fight could start Hiruzen stated that Ganta would have Naruto, Shiro and a boy named Senji, and then had Ganta go place seals on the Scroll of Sealing to make sure what happened tonight didn't happen again. (Not doing the party but Shiro slapped Kiba in the face for trying to look up the pretty dress she was wearing. I'm just skipping to the genin placements.)

Academy, genin placement:

Most of the returning genins where surprised to not only see Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shiro sitting together but that Naruto was there with them with a large smile that screamed I know a secret that you wouldn't believe. All of Naruto's friends were wearing the same things they always did, but Naruto was now wearing what looked to be a leaf green version of what his brother wore even with a dark green flak jacket on him, but he didn't have a mask like his brother and just replaced the fabric of his headband with a grass green headband he got from Shiro some time ago.

"What are you doing here dobe, and why do you have that forehead protector?" Sasuke asked as he glared at his rival while his fangirls agreed with him which made him want to take Naruto's side of the story with how they agreed like they had no minds of their own.

"Well I was able to do the cloning jutsu and I helped bring in a traitor of the village, so I was made a genin." the blond replied as he gave a cheeky smile.

"No way an idiot like you did any of that!" Sakura yelled as she went to punch the green clad blond boy in the head but her fist was blocked by Shiro's bō stuff and the pink haired girl received glares from all four of Naruto's friends plus one dog on top of Kiba's head and a unseen glare from Hinata.

"I wonder what the Black Leaf of Konoha will do if he found out you tried to hurt his little brother?" Shiro asked as her lips turned into a smug smile at the sudden fear appearing on the younger girl's face.

"But my mom said that h-he's just a m-myth." Sakura stuttered as she shook from what she heard about him from some of the teachers of the academy.

"He is no myth. All of us have met him. He's fiercely protective of his brother." Choji countered as he crossed his arms.

"One time I saw him threaten an entire mob of both civilians and shinobis simply by showing his kunai spears and having them move like they were a part of him. He's the one person I don't want to piss off, and I'm scared of my mom and sister." Kiba stated as he looked at the biggest Sasuke fangirl there was.

"Only you would be scared of your own family." Ino stated as she flipped her hair while trying to look sexy.

"He also has a terrifying arua to him whenever he's angry. He can be so terrifying that I lose my appetite." Choji countered as he ate from a bag of bbq chips.

"He also can beat me at any game I challenge him to. I've lost 25 games of shogi to him. I have only been able to tie with him three times. He will do whatever it takes to win, even if it's something that others can't bring themselves to do. Blonds are so troublesome." Shikamaru stated as he moved to take a nap.

This surprised all the Sasuke fangirls but only seemed to get the ones that fangirled over Ganta excited. Before a fight could start, Iruka walked in with a boy with sun kissed skin that had piercing blue eyes, and he has white hair that reaches his neck in a ponytail. He's wearing a white baggy coat with a hood. (The hood is down at the moment.) He wears pants similar to the ones the Akatsuki wear and he's also wears the same sandals as them but they were white. (Only way I could describe his lower half.) He wears his forehead protector around his neck like Hinata.

"Hello class, this is Senji. He graduated a year early so he'll be a member of one of your genin teams." Iruka stated as he had Senji sit next Shikamaru.

Iruka started to go over who was on what team. Some genins groaned with who they had as team-mates. Others were just waiting for their new senseis to get there to pick them up.

"Team 7 will be made up of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha…" Iruka started to say but was stopped by Sakura scream out in excitement.

"Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at the blond haired girl causing said girl to growl.

"And Sai. Your team leader will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka finished as he sent a glare at the two girls.

"You two are the worst kunoichis I have ever seen and read about. You are dishonoring every kunoichi that is taking this job seriously." Shiro stated as she brought out a book and looked like she was about to throw the book at one of them.

"Calm down Shiro. Maybe they will take being a ninja seriously when their senseis see what they can do. Please continue Iruka sensei." Naruto stated as he grabbed Shiro's arm with the book in her hand then looked at his old teacher.

"If one of them survives their first mission outside of the village, I'll eat five bowls of ramen with you Naruto." the green clad girl stated as she glared at all the other girls with annoyance.

"Team 8 will be made up of Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka." the chūnin stated as he looked up to see said Hyūga member and Inuzuka member disappointed with their team placements.

"Sorry Dog Boy, looks like the old man didn't want us on the same team." Naruto stated as Iruka shuddered at one prank Naruto was able to get all his friends to do with him and ended up getting everyone covered in itching powder except for them and Hinata since she nice to everyone.

"Your team will be led by Kurenai Yūhi." Iruka stated as he was getting tired of being interrupted.

"Kurenai is a great kunoichi. Anko introduced me to her once. She's the best genjutsu user I've ever seen." Naruto stated as he smiled at his friend.

"Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 10 will have Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka stated and waited for Ino to react negatively to this but saw that her head simply fell to the desk.

"_I can't believe my luck! I got the fat ass and the lazy ass. Why do I have all the bad luck?"_ Ino thought as she silently cried to herself.

"Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." the scared chūnin stated as he saw Ino was crying to herself.

"He's a Sarutobi clan member like old man Hokage." Naruto stated surprised by this information.

"You do remember that brat named Konohamaru?" Shiro asked as she was holding her bō staff out.

"Yah and that jerk of a closet pervert for his tutor Ebisu. I can't believe I was able to beat him so easily and with only two jutsus." Naruto stated as Shiro's face turned bright red.

"Well Asuma is Konohamaru's uncle and since that brat is Hiruzen's grandson, he must have had a son or a daughter for Konohamaru to even be born, and what's to stop him from having more children. By the way, if you ever use those jutsus together again, I will tell your brother." Shiro stated as she remembered how Naruto defeated the jōnin. (How Naruto and Konohamaru met is still the cannon and what happened was the same but Shiro followed and laughed every time an angry woman hit Naruto.)

"Please don't, he'll ground me for life, and maybe even longer than that." Naruto begged as he had his hands together while looking at his friend with pleading eyes with tears coming out of them.

"Then never do that again." the green haired girl stated as she tapped Naruto's head with her bō staff.

"Let us stop talking about Lord Hokage's family and continue. Teams 11 and 12 are also still in circulation so Team 13 will have Senji, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shiro. Your team will be led by Ganta Uzumaki." Iruka stated calmly while other genins started to protest with them saying that he shouldn't be placed on a team were his brother would hand him everything.

"He doesn't hand Naruto anything, unlike the civilian council with their precious last Uchiha." Shiro stated as she then high fived with Kiba from seeing said Uchiha glaring at her for that comment along with all his fangirls doing the same thing.

"Regardless, your senseis will be here after lunch. I suggest for you to get to know your new team-mates." Iruka stated as he then left the room.

Everyone got with their team-mates with Shiro and Naruto trying to get Senji to talk while he was just reading a medical book and didn't seem to want to talk with them. After lunch, the sound of four people could be heard on the other side of the door. When the door opened, every genin sweat dropped from seeing what seemed to be a 19 year old pulling a male jōnin in his mid-20s into the room by the right ear. The other two that walked in had a look of pity for the older of the first two.

"You can let go of my ear now, and you didn't have to bring me here Ganta!" the older one yelled as he was able get out of the ear hold.

"Yes. Yes I did. You are taking your genin team seriously for once Kakashi." Ganta stated as he pointed a finger at the older jōnin.

"Can Team 8 please come with me?" Kurenai stated as she then saw Naruto and waved at him with a smile and received one in return.

"Team 10 is with me." Asuma stated wanting to get out of there before Ganta decided to do the same thing wouldn't happen to him since Ganta hated it when people smoked at all.

"Team 7 will go to the roof." Kakashi stated as he sent one last glare towards the younger jōnin while rubbing his ear and then left using the Body Flicker Jutsu.

"Team 13, meet me at the front of the academy in under a minute or there will be hell to pay." Ganta stated as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"He's not joking! Jump out of the window!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to the window and jumped out while being followed by the rest of his team.

When they landed on the ground, all three of them ran to the front of the building and saw Ganta standing by the swing while looking at a stop watch. As they stood before the older shinobi, he looked up while stopping the watch as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ganta then sat down cross legged while motioning his team to do the same.

"Now we are going to tell each other something about ourselves. This will build trust and team work. I will start. My name is Ganta Uzumaki. I like people who are kind to my brother. I dislike people who are not kind to my brother, the civilian council and Anko Mitarashi, even though she is a friend of mine. And my dreams for the future are to one day to become a level 10 sealing master and to see my brother reach his goals. Your turn Little Brother." Ganta stated as he pointed at his near green clad clone with his right kunai whip.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I like my big brother, my friends and the ramen from Ramen Ichiraku. I dislike everyone my brother dislikes except for Anko, the waiting for instant ramen to cook and Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have a dream but a goal. I will become the greatest Hokage and I will start a loving family." Naruto stated as he had a flame in his eyes that showed his very will and a agreeing nod from Ganta who then pointed at Shiro with the same kunai whip.

"My name is Shiro. I like to read and my friends. I dislike perverts, arrogant people, girls that think that they're kunoichis simply because they passed a test that allows them to be a ninja and fangirls. My dreams are to one day surpass Mito Uzumaki." Shiro stated as her eyes filled with a burning need to prove herself, but her last statement got Senji's attention before Ganta pointed at him with the kunai whip which made him tilt his head wondering how he does that so easily.

"My name is Senji. I like meeting new people and having fun. I dislike people who judge someone before getting to know them and people who take their damn time with things. My dream is to one day become the best medical ninja the Elemental Nations have ever seen and to surpass Tsunade Senju one day." Senji stated with a high and hyperactive voice while he seemed to be a little nervous around people altogether older than him. (Imagine Black Star's voice from Soul Eater.)

"You all have great dreams or goals and I'm going to make sure you get started on the right paths for them, but first meet me at training ground 13 for a little test I have for all of you." Ganta stated as he then used the Body Flicker Jutsu to leave for the very training ground.

When the genins left to join their sensei, they didn't see a shadow follow them. When they got to the training ground they saw Ganta using his kunai whips to try to crush a log like they were boa constrictors. (The training ground looks the same as training ground 7 but without the memorial stone.) As they walked up, he dropped the log and turned to them. When he turned the sound of a single bell was heard. All three looked to see that there was a bell pinned to Ganta's flak vest. From the shadows, Kakashi watched trying to figure out what the younger jōnin was doing and he knew he had time since he told his genins to be at training ground 7 by 8 in the morning tomorrow.

"There is one final test to the Genin Exams, and that is who is strongest. There is a 1/3 fail rate to this test. Only one of you will be allowed to be my student while the other two will be either sent back to the academy or be given to general jōnin senseis. The only way for you to pass is to take this bell from me and keep it until this timer goes off in 2 hours starting now." Ganta stated as he placed the timer down and made gestures for them to attack him.

All three jumped into the tree cover with Senji's cloths changing colors with a pulse of chakra into them. Ganta then let both of his kunai whips out and stop at 5 feet.

"I'm impressed with your choice to try to surprise me, but I'm not going to leave my nice like stream for the cover of the forest, and you are going have to come at me with the intent to kill me if you want a chance." Ganta stated as he walked over to the stream and stood there very relaxed.

"_He's giving them even more reason to fight and even less time to figure out what to actually do. He's not making it easier because Naruto is on the team. He's making it even harder."_ Kakashi thought as he kept himself from being detected while thinking that Ganta was pushing the three genin too hard and then left.

If Kakashi had been looking for the genin, he would have seen Naruto gathering the other members of his team together.

"Does anyone else smell something funny about this test besides me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the other two.

"Yah, like why put us on teams when two of us are just going to be given to someone else? The strongest genins from the Academy would have been given these senseis." Senji replied as he looked at his fellow genins.

"Ganta has always told me and Naruto that knowledge is power, so Naruto hid a good portion of his true strength while in the Academy. He's making look like the senseis are to weed out the strongest ones, but I've seen teams of my old class mates from last year in 4 man teams. He's trying to get us to fight each other. This means we should actually be working together." Shiro stated as she pulled her bō staff off her back.

"Hey Senji, how did your cloths change colors?" Naruto asked as he looked at the younger male.

"By applying chakra to my cloths, chakra reactive dye takes the color of the surrounding area and makes me nearly invisible to most." the future medical ninja answered as he pulled his hood up.

"Good because we're going to need you to go swimming." Naruto stated as he looked at the youngest member of the group.

"I can't swim very well. How about we rush him and while he's blocking our attacks, Shiro uses her bō staff to strike the bell off his vest then she destroys it by crushing it with her staff." Senji countered as the others thought it over.

"Destroying the bell would tell him we are standing together, but we're going to need a lot of fists to get his attention off the bell long enough to do it." Shiro stated as she rubbed her chin.

"Leave that to me." Naruto stated as he pooped his knuckles.

"I'm starting to think I should fail all of you since I haven't seen any of you for 20 minutes!" Ganta's voice sounded through the trees as he sounded like he meant it.

Before Ganta could do what he said, all three came out of the forest together in different battle stances. Shiro held her staff in a mostly defensive looking fighting style, Senji's took up a stance that was standard to medical ninja, and Naruto was standing low like he was about to run on all four limbs and his hands slightly tilted so the palms pointed mostly out. Naruto then suddenly formed the Tiger seal with a smirk on his face.

"Let's see how well you fight this. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as 20 of him suddenly appeared.

"_So that's how Naruto passed. He must have the chakra level of a jōnin."_ Shiro thought as she saw so many Narutos.

Every single of the genins rushed towards Ganta with great speed. All the Narutos were fighting a little like a rabid animal but with some control like the members of the Inuzuka Clan. It looked like Senji was aiming at certain spots on Ganta's body and his body seemed to spark a little bit as he attacked. Shiro was hanging back as if waiting for something. Ganta was having a hard time keeping track of which Naruto was the real one and was forced to bring back his spears to keep himself from killing one of his students, but this made it harder since he was use to fighting with his signature weapons and was getting hit every once in a while with Naruto making more clones every time he displaced a couple of them. Soon he saw Shiro coming at him and he was expecting her to aim for one of his joints knowing she would try to slow him down but was surprised when he the staff grazed against his torso where the bell was. He soon discovered what she was doing and formed a cloak of chakra around his body allowing him to move faster and get out of the horde of his little brother. When he turned back to the genins he expected to see them charging him but saw Shiro holding the bell and then throwing it down on the ground. She then crushed the bell with the end of her staff causing a small crater to form where she hit the ground. The bell was completely destroyed and couldn't be used for the test now.

"You do realize that without a bell, none of you can pass, right?" Ganta asked as he crossed his arms and glared at the three.

"Your job was to keep us from getting that bell while ours was to get it, but without a bell there is nothing for any of us to go after." Naruto stated as he looked at Ganta with a look showing his hidden wisdom.

"Then you all pass." Ganta stated with his eyes showing he was smiling.

All three genins high fived each other seeing that they were now true shinobis of the leaf and could now take missions.

"We officially can't take any missions until the day after tomorrow since I was supposed to do this tomorrow but I thought we should do it today since we had time. So tomorrow you have a free day." Ganta stated as his genins' mouths dropped open from learning they had to wait until the end of tomorrow to take missions.

Ganta dismissed his team as he left to write up a report and to talk to some of the team senseis that have been doing this longer. Shiro took both boys by the hands and took them to the find her only friends from last year. She said their names were Rock Lee and Tenten, but she wasn't very close to them. When they found her two friends, they were having team training with each other, their other team-mate, and their sensei. Naruto recognized the third genin of the team as Neji since they met recently and recognized their sensei as Maito Gai since he was one of the few people that looked after him when neither his brother nor Anko could look after him. He mostly remembered him since he yelled something about youth every other time he talked. Deciding to be a little evil to his friends and Gai's students, Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth to get the taijutsu master of Konoha attention.

"Hello Maito Gai! How hot does your fire of youth burn?" Naruto yelled as this got both the Hyūga and the girl to lose some color as the other boy that actually looked like a younger clone of him started to have stars in his eyes.

"Why hello Naruto and the fire of my youth burns as hot as the very sun!" Gai yelled as he took a cool guy pose.

"Gai sensei, how do you know him?" the young clone asked as he seemed to get excited by meeting someone Gai knew.

"Tenten! Lee! Neji! This is Naruto Uzumaki and I looked after him once and a while when his brother or Anko can't. Who are your friends Naruto?" Gai answered his clone known as Lee then asking his own question to Naruto.

"Well this is Shiro, and this is Senji. We make up Team 13 with my brother as our sensei." Naruto answered as he sweat dropped at how Lee looked excited.

"Shiro, it has been a long time since we last talked. How have you been?" Lee asked as he ran up to the girl causing her to turn a shade of red like a certain Hyūga girl.

"I've been doing well and made some more friends. Naruto is one of them. How have you and Tenten been doing?" Shiro asked and seemed to be a little nervous as she seemed to stay a little red in the face after she took a step back from the green spandex wearing genin.

"Well Lee and I have been doing well. I'm glad you made more friends. By the way, how is that you have both Uzumakis of the village in your team?" Tenten asked as she knew enough to know something like this would only happen during war times if squads were in despite need.

"I have a feeling Ganta sensei might have made it so no one would argue with him." Shiro answered as she rubbed the back of her head as she saw the look on Tenten's face.

"Ganta like the Black Leaf of Konoha, Ganta. The one shinobi in the Elemental Nations that made his signature weapons 2 ten foot long kunai spears?" Tenten asked to truly know who was training her friend and her team.

"The one and the same." the green clad kunoichi replied as she gave a flustered reply while taking quick glances at Lee.

"Get away from me you demented snake!" the voice of Ganta yelled as he suddenly appeared while being chased by Anko who had a look that was simply lust filled.

Seeing this caused Naruto to cover his eyes and say that he wasn't seeing anything. This caused everyone else to believe that this has happened more than once.

"I think I'm going to go home a read my medical books. Can't surpass Lady Tsunade if I don't study at least a little bit a day." Senji stated as he was then stopped by Tenten.

"You know about Lady Tsunade of the Sannin." Tenten stated as she had a look of excitement that scared the 11 year old.

"Yah. I want to prove that you don't have to be from some clan or trained by some expert to become great at something." Senji replied as he freed himself from her grip.

"Maybe I should help Ganta before Anko sensei rapes him." Naruto stated as he quickly ran after the two to hopefully keep that from happening.

Having that put in his mind, Gai stated that that was a good idea and that his team had enough team train for today and that his students could do as they pleased. He then went to help Naruto to keep Anko from doing something she might regret later.

(Not even going go through that mess of what they did the next day. The group simply talked with Tenten and Lee to see what was new.)

The next night in the Hokage office:

"Team 7 passed, but I see Sasuke becoming an avenger and he may use others like they're tools. Sai seems to be far more advance then he should. I suggest putting Danzō under watch. Sakura can become a powerful kunoichi if she stopped being a fangirl." Kakashi stated as he looked at his leader with his blank look.

"Team 8 passed, but Hinata suffers from a lack of self-confidence. Shino is just like the other members of his clan, while Kiba seems to too much like his partner." Kurenai stated as she looked like a part of it was her own fault.

"Team 10 passed, but while Shikamaru and Choji are friends Ino seems to refuse to be friends with them. I believe I will be needing help with this generation of the Ino-Shika-Chō combo, Dad." Asuma stated as he sent a look at the black clad ninja who was making sure a certain snake summoner wasn't there.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do, but first. Ganta did Team 13 pass? Did we get more than 2/3 of the teams this time?" the old leader asked as he looked at the youngest genin team leader there.

"Team 13 passed and in record time." Ganta stated getting everyone to look at him.

"Please do explain." one sensei asked who had to fail her team since one of her genin tried to kill another for a bell.

"I gave them a much harder test with only one bell and only 2 hours to do it and they used their combined intelligence to figure out the real meaning. They beat my test within one hour. All three genins will make an effective team. I will help anyone who asks for it though, or I might make a surprise visit if I think a team isn't improving as it should." Ganta stated and everyone in the room knew that he would bring his team to see which was better as a whole.

"Very well, you may all go home now." Hiruzen said as started to work on the evil paper work again.


	2. Wave Country

I own nothing but the three OCs and the plot. Please support the official release.

Normal = "What is said"

Italic = _"thought"_

Bold = **"Jutsu/Bijū"**

Author's note: Forget to tell you but the apartment that Naruto and Ganta live in is like the average apartment that one would live in real life.

**Naruto the Older Brother**

Chapter Two: Wave Country

"This is Medical Officer in position but the target hasn't shown herself yet." Senji stated over a radio set.

"Librarian in position but no sign of the target, and I would like a different code name." the voice of Shiro stated and then stressed with the last part showing how much she hated her code name.

"Fox in position and target has been spotted. I'm ready to begin." Naruto's voice stated as it held an annoyed sound to it.

"This is Spear Head and I read you loud and clear Fox, and next time we are coming up with our own code names." Ganta stated as he sounded to be more annoyed than his brother.

"Should we get ready Sensei?" Senji asked as he sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"Just get the dam target. AND KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Ganta yelled as this caused his students to shoot off after some animal.

The three ran after this animal as they cornered it at a really large tree. Naruto jumped and grabbed it.

"Yep red ribbon tied around the right ear. That's her." Shiro stated as she looked at the cat called Tora that Naruto was holding and it was not happy.

"Good. Now let's get this thing back to its battle ax of an owner." Ganta stated and apparently got to close since Tora got out of Naruto's grip and ran straight for Ganta and jumped at his face, while Ganta yelled something along the lines of not again.

Later:

"Oh my precious little Tora, you're safe now." practical cried Madam Shijimi as she was nearly killing the very cat she loved.

"Stupid feline you deserve worst." Ganta stated as his mask was off while Senji was using the mystical palm technique to heal cat scratches that where all over his face.

"Don't say that to loud Sensei or she might lose her grip." Shiro whispered as she leaned closer to her sitting sensei for his treatment.

"No Tora, come back!" Shijimi exclaimed before said cat jumped onto Ganta's face again while freaking out and scratching Ganta's face all over again while Team 7 walked into the room.

The four ninjas stopped to watch a known and partly feared jōnin shinobi being attacked by the most annoying cat while screaming for someone to get her off. After Shijimi was able get Tora off the 19 year old he glared at the cat evilly.

"If I ever get my hands on that cat, I'm skinning it alive!" Ganta practically yelled as he glared at the cat as it hissed at him.

"He doesn't mean it, does he?" Shijimi asked as she was able to get the female cat into her traveling cage.

"I'm not sure, but to be on the safe side I would make sure you don't let Tora out of her cage for now." Hiruzen stated as being killed by Ganta was probably more painful than getting killed by the wife of the Fire Daimyō.

"This is why I hate cats." Ganta stated as Senji started to heal his face again.

"Well there are many more D-rank missions for today. The Inuzuka Clan needs help with walking some of their ninkens." the old leader stated as Madam Shijimi left the room to make sure her cat didn't get killed while Ganta gave the old man a stare that showed annoyance.

"You really want me to kill a pet don't you?" Ganta stated as his face was healed by the best young medical ninja he has ever seen.

"Then maybe your team is ready for a C-rank mission since I'm pretty sure you will most likely have a break down and that wouldn't be very good for the village." the leader of the great village stated as he pulled up a folder from a pile and handed it to the young shinobi as Sasuke looked at the other team with anger.

"_Why do they get to have a C-ranked mission before an Uchiha Elite?"_ Sasuke ranted in his head while he glared at Naruto as he had a sensei that actually took training seriously.

"I read the report and it states that a bridge builder from the Land of Waves is the client. The Land of Waves has been experiencing some trouble in the last few years. A single genin team might have trouble if someone is using the country as their own wallet. I would like this mission to have two genin teams." Ganta stated surprising everyone there.

"And which team would you like to join your team?" the third Hokage asked as he looked at the black clad ninja.

"I would like having Team Kurenai to join my team on this but Anko has told me that her team won't be back until the end of the month. I don't want your son's team mainly because of his chain smoking, so that leaves me with the laziest jōnin and his team." Ganta stated as he looked at the silver haired jōnin and his team.

"_So Naruto's brother knows he needs an Uchiha Elite"_ Sasuke thought as he smiled at this thought.

"_Yes no more D-ranked missions! Now I can truly show Sasuke why he should marry me."_ Sakura thought as she started to imagine her fairy tale wedding.

"_Lord Danzō will be pleased knowing how the Black Leaf of Konoha fights."_ Sai thought as he started to form plans to record the older Uzumaki's fighting style.

"_So the third best prodigy the village has ever seen is now asking for help. I'm loving this already."_ Kakashi thought as he thought Minato would be happy about the turn of events.

"_Maybe I can get Sakura's attention by showing her how good I'm really am instead of Sasuke."_ Naruto thought as he wanted to show his crush who was really the best rookie.

"_I hope my dork of a little brother keeps his mind on mission during this."_ Ganta thought as he hoped Naruto would finally get over Sakura and go after Hinata since she was actually nice to him unlike the pink haired banshee.

"_I hope Lee hears about this and hopefully comes by to wish us luck."_ Shiro thought as her face got a little red while thinking about said genin.

"_Maybe I can find some medical herds in the Land of Waves."_ Senji thought as he wanted to get more herbs for his medicines or for his combat poisons.

"Well without further ado, you may now enter Tazuna." Hiruzen stated as a door opened showing a man in his late 50s but at most 59, grey hair and facial hair, glass, and holding a bottle of saké in his hand.

He smelled heavily of alcohol and was very drunk from the smell of it. Before he looked to his protection he raised his bottle of saké to his mouth, but before it could reach his mouth, a kunai went right through the bottle.

"Who did that?! Oh great I'm being protected by a bunch of children." the old man demanded then saw all six genins.

"I did that and I will do it every time I see one in your hand." Ganta stated as some of his KI leaked a bit scaring the bridge builder.

"I can ensure you that at least one team here is able to take care of any bandits that you come across." Hiruzen stated as he looked at the nearly as old man.

"And then there's Kakashi's team." Ganta added as he crossed his arms over his chest getting angry reactions from said team leader and the last Uchiha.

"I'm only paying for one team." Tazuna stated as he looked at the two groups of shinobis.

"We'll discuss payment when we reach your home in the Land of Waves. Team 13 ready yourselves for a two month long mission at most and meet me at the gates within 12 minutes." Ganta stated as he looked at his team with a neutral stare.

All three genins of 13 shot out of the room to get ready. Ganta then grabbed Tazuna by the arm and said that he had some ground rules to go over with the man. Kakashi told his team to get ready and left to try to talk to Ganta.

11 minutes later Konoha Gates:

Ganta, Team 7, and Tazuna stood waiting for the rest of Team 13. Sasuke was getting impatient while waiting for them, while Ganta simply had a watch out counting down the seconds. When Ganta sealed the watch away, his team showed up without any backpacks on.

"You're all morons. You don't even have packs!" Sakura laughed as she pointed at all three.

"Good job team. You used storage seals like I taught you on our first day of training." Ganta stated as he ignored the pink haired banshee and caused her and Sasuke to glare at their teacher.

"Let's get going. We have a long trip ahead of us." Tazuna stated as the large group started their journey.

After about an hour the group had made it about 10 miles out but Ganta and Kakashi noticed that Tazuna kept looking around like he was looking for something. Team 13 noticed a puddle of water on the ground up ahead but found it strange since it hadn't rained for a while. When they got close to it two Mist Shinobis jumped out of the puddle and shot at the group. Ganta stood still while the two ninjas ran past him heading towards the genins and bridge builder, but before they got to them, Ganta snapped his fingers and Naruto launched himself at the two while in a fighting style that none of Team 7 recognized. The two Mist Ninjas had a gauntlet on either their left or right arm. From theses gauntlets came a bladed chain, and they went to wrap it around Naruto, but were surprised when he replaced himself with one of them when he got wrapped in their chain and before they could do anything, Ganta appeared behind the one that wasn't wrapped and slammed his palm on his back with a seal appearing on him while he dropped to the ground. The other soon joined him as Ganta placed the same seal on his chest.

"It looks like we have captured the Demon Brothers of the Mist. Unfortunately for you two, I know you are rogue so someone hired you to go after the bridge builder. Start talking." Ganta stated as he released his KI as he glared at the two brothers but got nothing out of it.

"Maybe if you threaten to break their bones, they'll give us the information." Shiro stated as she pulled out her bō staff to do the very thing she stated.

"Or we could give them to Anko. I'm sure she will love to use them as guinea pigs for a new torture style she said she thought up." Naruto stated with Ganta showing he was sorry for them but only a little bit, but the brothers still said nothing.

"Naruto, make six clones, and then have them take this scum back to the village. Make sure the old man knows about the change of mission rank to B." Ganta ordered as the others were surprised by the level of shown anger he was showing while making a scroll to show the change of mission rank was for real.

"_What could cause him to act like this towards Mist Shinobis?"_ Sakura thought as she saw Ganta's signature weapons poke out of his sleeves.

After Naruto made the clones and had them take the rogue ninjas and scroll the group continued with Ganta mostly leading the group with an arua of anger coming off of him. Everyone could tell that they shouldn't talk to him, but there were two that didn't care.

"Any reason why you seem to hate Mist Ninjas Uzumaki Sensei?" Sai asked as he looked at the oldest known Uzumaki.

"That's none of your business." Ganta practically growled as he glared at the artist.

"What's the matter? They showed you that you're truly weak at one time." Sasuke asked then got slammed into a nearby tree by the older shinobi.

"They took someone that was close to my family. The only reason I know this is because Mom and Dad told me. They saw her as a member of the family and because of that village she died very young. The hatred you have for that one man I have for that village." Ganta stated as he kept Sasuke pinned to the tree while his team told the others that he would only hurt Sasuke's pride.

When Ganta dropped Sasuke he was about to yell at the older shinobi before Sai stopped him and told him that fighting a stronger and older opponent will most likely lead him to an early grave if Ganta labels him as a traitor to the village and he would if the last Uchiha attacked one of the few ninjas in the Leaf Village that was close to the Hokage simply out of anger.

Hours later, Land of Waves:

The group of nine was now riding a boat as they got closer to Wave Country. Tazuna had told them what has happened to the country and that a man by the name of Gatō was in control of it this time. Ganta said his team would do whatever it took to help the country. Everyone was quite as they moved towards the shore and the fact that Naruto was quite surprised Sakura since he was one of the loudest students that was in her class during the Academy. After they got off the boat, the group made their way to Tazuna's house. As they walked, a thick mist started to set in. This caused Ganta to let his left kunai spear slightly drop from his sleeve which caused Naruto to go on edge seeing his brother readying himself for a battle that could take place at any time now. As the mist kept getting thicker, Ganta stopped causing everyone else to stop.

"I really hate this technique. This is the fourth time I've been caught in this jutsu. Who are you and where you hired by Gatō?" Ganta asked as he looked around the clearing and was answered by a laugh that was filled with bloodlust.

"I have to say that I haven't heard many say your choice of words when they realize that they are in the Hidden Mist Jutsu, but I will answer your questions. I am Zabuza Momochi and I was hired by Gatō. Do yourself a favor and hand the bridge builder over and then you can live." Zabuza stated as his voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"Tell me Demon of the Hidden Mist, do you know who I am?" Ganta asked as he used the swordsman's more known name.

"_So this is the famed Kubikiribōchō user."_ Sai thought as he wasn't expecting to meet one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Why would I know some Leaf ninja…wait I recognize you from the bingo book. You are Ganta Uzumaki. In my old village you are known as the Black Leaf of Konoha. The bingo book says there's a large reward for your head from 4 of the 5 Great Hidden Villages. The two biggest are from Kiri and Kumo, both saying that you killed high ranked officials. Is that true Black Leaf Ganta Uzumaki?" Zabuza asked as he parted the mist enough to let them see him standing in front of a small lake or pond.

"Yes I did. I did it to show we Uzumakis aren't as dead as the Elemental Nations think. Besides, all five Great Hidden Villages are allied with each other at the moment." the 19 year old answered as he glared at the Mist ninja.

"They all allied because they are scared to fight the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Every village knows of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Her wraith is legendary." the missing-nin countered as he looked at the large group with boredom.

"_What's a jinchūriki?"_ Sakura thought as she looked at the others hoping for someone to say what it was out loud.

"Kushina Uzumaki died around 12 years ago. You have been out of touch for a long time." Ganta stated as he pulled a kunai out and started to spin it around his right index finger.

Naruto watched his brother spin the kunai around knowing that his brother was thinking up a plan and that was a dead giveaway since it became a habit like how he yelled 'Believe it!' whenever he became emotional or got excited.

"She died, never thought that someone could actually kill her. I always wanted to fight her." the swordsman stated as he rubbed his chin.

"Sensei, he's very relaxed at the moment. You should attack him now." Senji whispered to his teacher as he read Zabuza's body language.

"I have a deal for you Swordsman." Ganta stated surprising everyone there.

"And what would it be?" the slightly masked man asked as he looked at the black clad ninja.

"You fight me and my team and if you beat us within 5 minutes you can have the old man." the older Uzumaki answered as he surprised everyone there again.

"I like the sound of that, but what are the rules?" the older man asked as looked at the other shinobis.

"They're simple, we can use any technique we want and any tool we have, but the fight is just between the five of us. If any of us attacks Kakashi, his team, or the bridge builder, they lose more than just the deal. But if any of them join in then we lose. Like I said simple rules." Ganta replied as he looked at the older ninja in the eyes.

"So no holding back and if I beat you and your brats within 5 minutes I get the old man. You have a deal." Zabuza stated right before Ganta appeared in front of him with his kunai buried in his stomach.

At first everyone thought Ganta won until that Zabuza turned into water and another appeared behind him and then kicked him into the water. The missing-nin then jumped in after him.

"This water is too heavy. I'm not going to be able to use my chakra to get out in time." Ganta stated as he was trying to keep himself from sinking.

"Now you're trapped." Zabuza stated as he went through the Snake, Ram, Horse, Ram, Horse, Hare, Snake, and Ox hand signs then finished by clapping his hands together.

"Oh Crap!" Ganta yelled out as a Water Prison formed around him.

"This is the feared Black Leaf of Konoha! I fought tougher genins." the swordsman stated as he formed a water clone.

Everyone was a little surprised when the clone took Zabuza's place keeping the jutsu containing Ganta active. He then walked back to the others while pulling his sword off his back.

"I think the deals off now." Naruto stated as he pulled out two kunais and held them in a reverse hand grip, while Shiro pulled out her bō staff, and Senji turn his hands into basic chakra scalpels.

"You don't know that for sure. I mean you still have 4 minutes before time runs out." Sakura stated as she started to get behind Kakashi for more protection.

"No the blond is right. We are shinobis and that means our bread and butter is to lie and to deceive. I'm going to kill all of you." the rogue shinobi stated as he got ready for the other jōnin to attack him but got surprised when Naruto was suddenly in front of his face.

"Let go of my brother!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his left foot into Zabuza's face.

Everyone noticed that Naruto seemed different than his usual self. His stance looked to belong to a berserker rather than a ninja. The whisker like birth marks on his cheeks now made him look more rabid than an Inuzuka clan member. His eyes had also changed from blue that reminded people of an ocean to blood red slits that sent chills down a certain pink haired kunoichi and bridge builder.

"I see that you took her place. Didn't know there could be a blond Uzumakis, but even that won't help you here." Zabuza stated right before Naruto appeared in front of him again and nearly drove both kunais into his neck.

"Naruto, you need calm down! You're not thinking like yourself!" Ganta yelled as he tried to summon enough chakra to break free from his prison.

"I'm going to rip you apart, limb by limb." Naruto growled as he dropped his kunais while his nails grew into claws.

This sudden change surprised everyone there while Ganta seemed to struggle in the Water Prison even more. Zabuza quickly overcame his shock and rushed Naruto planning to cut him in half, but was surprised again when Kakashi joined in and had to jump back before the blond punched him in the face.

"Stay out of this Sharingan Kakashi. This is between me and the brat." Zabuza stated as he moved the Kubikiribōchō to bat away said jōnin that had revealed his right sharingan eye surprising Sasuke that someone out of his clan had his clan's dōjutsu.

Ganta was now using everything he knew about water natured ninjutsu to try to free himself, but the jutsu was applying pressure to his chakra points keeping him from summoning the needed chakra. He then remembered something that only a few non-Hyūga shinobis of the Konoha knew. His kunai spears, he was both famous and infamous for, where stolen from a genin group during his Chūnin Exams and both the kunais and the rope used to make the weapons where chakra sensitive to a point where they could gain an artificial chakra system for the person that uses them the most but took years of being close enough. There are only a few cases where Ganta takes his prized weapons, which he used to take second in his Chūnin Exams, off of him. He became a chūnin when he was around 13 and it had been around 6 years since then. Hoping that was enough time and that his plan would work, he started to send as much chakra as he could to his whips.

"_Please let this work. I've only ever used this jutsu with a combination of chakra control and movement, but I can't move my arms correctly for this."_ Ganta thought as he formed a half Ram seal with both of his hands. **"Ninja Art: Serpent Spears!" **the jōnin yelled as his kunai spears shot out of his sleeves and were covered with chakra.

Ganta had trouble controlling his weapons as he tried to guide them towards the water clone. The clone on the other hand was surprised that he was able to use jutsu at all. Its surprise soon ended as one of them shot out of the water prison and into its head. Ganta stood on top of the water with the others looking at him in surprise, but he was breathing heavily.

"_I used more chakra then I want to. I need to end this now!"_ the black clad ninja thought as he started to go through hand seals.

Ganta hands became the Tiger Ox Monkey Hare Ram Boar Ox Horse Monkey Tiger Dog Tiger Snake Tiger Ox Monkey Hare Bird hands seals in that order while yelling for everyone to get away from Zabuza. A moment after he yelled that, he screamed out **"Water Style: Great Vortex Jutsu!"** sending a large blast of water at the rogue ninja. Zabuza slammed into a tree with a grunt and then launched himself for his sword and to cut Ganta into as many pieces as possible, but was stopped when two senbon suddenly embedded themselves into the side of his neck. He dropped to the ground like a dead body and appearing a few feet away was a young looking male shinobi with a mask on with the Mist village's crest on the forehead.

"Thank you for your help. I've been tracking him for weeks now. You gave me an opening that I couldn't waste." the now revealed hunter-ninja stated as he looked at the black clad ninja that seemed to be focusing even more now.

Neither Ganta nor Kakashi said anything as they knew that his village was most likely doing what it could to repellence its shinobi forces after the civil war it went through not long ago. Both jōnins checked for a pulse on the large man before they walked back to their teams and let the young man pick up the body.

"Shouldn't you destroy his body now to make sure the job is done?" Ganta asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"I'm not the best at using fire based ninjutsu. I need to hide first before I can." the masked shinobi replied before disappearing from view.

"Stay on guard. He wasn't acting like a stander hunter-nin." Ganta stated he looked at his team.

"What do you mean? He simply said he had to hide first since he wasn't very good at using fire jutsus." Sakura asked as she was so confused about what was going on at the moment.

"Hunter-nin can always use a fire jutsu strong enough to destroy a body. It is a stander in every ninja village to make sure they can get rid of the body. That way any of the village's secrets can stay secret." Kakashi answered as he looked at the now wobbly Ganta.

"Naruto I'm going need your help for hopefully the next hour only." Ganta stated as his brother quickly ran over to him before he fell onto his face.

"Don't worry. My house is only at most a 35 minute walk away. Follow me." Tazuna stated as he led them to his home.

Later:

A young woman around 30 is seen sitting on a couch while she seemed nervous. She shot up and quickly walked to the door when she heard a knock on it. When she opened it, she breathed a sigh of relief seeing who was at the door.

"Father, I worried that something happened to you. You said you would be back by yesterday." she stated as she let her father and the two ninja teams in.

"I'm sorry, but it took longer to get help then I thought. Tsunami please get this young man here something to eat." the bridge builder replied to his daughter and then jester to Ganta that was now being held by both Naruto and Shiro.

"I'll be fine in 2 days. By tomorrow morning, I'll be able to move around easily but I wouldn't be able to fight effectively, and even after the 2 days I won't be at full strength although I can fight effectively by then." Ganta stated as he motioned to be placed on a seat.

Right after he was placed down on the couch, a young boy that couldn't even be older than 10 came down the stairs and saw the large group of ninjas. He frowned at the sight and was about to go back up but stopped when the one in black with the grey vest started to speak.

"What's your name kid?" the Black Leaf of Konoha asked as he turned his head to look at him.

"Why do you care?" he replied rudely as he glared at the older male.

"So I don't call you brat all the time kid." Ganta answered as he sent a glare of his own at the young boy.

"It won't matter Gatō is too strong to stop. You should go back to your perfect little lives!" the young boy replied as he clenched his fists and then yelled the last part.

"Inari! My son/grandson shouldn't talk like this." both Tsunami and Tazuna stated from how he was talking to their guests.

"My brother and my lives are far from perfect brat. We are both hated and feared in our own village simply because of something we didn't have control over. Here's some wisdom for you brat. Don't complain about your life, someone with a worst life might hear and get pissed at you for acting like you are now." Ganta stated surprising many in the room with what he said.

"Would you like a Soldier Pill Bro?" Naruto asked as he pulled out said pill.

"Yes I would, the air in here smells like a quitter." Ganta answered as he took and swallowed the pill.

Moments later, he stood up wobbly and told his team to follow him for some training. Kakashi simply shook his head while his team looked surprised to see the black clad jōnin react in such a way.

"You should be glad that he didn't attack you for what you said." the cyclops stated as he looked at everyone in the room.

"And why is that Kakashi Sensei?" Sai asked as he looked at his superior.

"Most of the missions he's taken have low chances of survival but a high pay. He's come back half dead from most of them. Everything he does is for his brother. He's lived a life that would have killed any ordinary shinobi a long time ago." the silver haired man answered as he sat down letting this information sink in. _"I still can't believe that he sees Naruto as his brother. Danzō or some member of the council must have faked somethings to make it so Naruto is either killed or turned into a weapon by this guy." _Kakashi thought as he wanted to know why his sensei wouldn't tell him that he already had son before Kushina got pregnant with Naruto if Ganta really was Naruto's older brother.

"Why would he do all of that? My mom told me that the both of them are nothing more but street rats." Sakura asked and then received a glare from her own sensei.

"From what I heard, Ganta made his first kill while he was still in the academy. Some drunken shinobi broke into their apartment and met his end from one of Ganta's kunais." Kakashi stated with an even voice while everyone in the room stood a little shocked that he killed while so young.

"I assume that his friend Anko knows about this." Sai stated as Tsunami started to tell her son that he would apologize to the brothers when they got back.

"Anko watched Naruto whenever Ganta had to leave the village. How do you think he came up with the Sexy Jutsu?" Kakashi replied as he looked at the group.

"I hope that they both find someone they can love." Tazuna stated as he showed Team 7 their rooms.

With Team 13:

"Listen team, I'm about to teach you how to walk on water." Ganta stated as he lead his team to a river.

"Is Water Walking similar to Wall Walking?" Shiro asked as her teammates and friends nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes the two are similar, but the major difference between the two is that with Water Walking, you have to constantly adjust your flow of chakra to stay on the surface of the water." Ganta explained as he looked at his team.

"Do you think Kakashi is as far in training his team as you are with us?" Senji asked as he looked at his team.

"Most likely not. Anko told me that he is the laziest ninja ever. They most likely don't know how to Wall Walk yet." Naruto stated as he thanked Kami for his brother and wondered what his life would be like without him.

Cannon Universe same time:

Everyone on Team 7 suddenly felt like they just got insulted.

"Hey Teme, did you feel like you were insulted a moment ago." Naruto asked as he looked at his team.

"Yes Dobe, what could it mean?" Sasuke asked no one as he took a thinking pose.

Everyone else in the room started to think about it as well. After about a minute, everyone gave up since they could think of anything.

* * *

Author note: Had to that and my computer is having troubles I'm not even using my computer to post this chapter. Forgot to mention earlier but don't expect fast updates for this story since I'm trying to keep it close to cannon as possible and I can get writer's block easily. One more thing I will be giving Naruto a small harem and I already decided who are in it, but do send in requests I may make the harem bigger for them. Those that will not be a part will be Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hana, and any of the shinobi senseis.


	3. Fox Combat

I own nothing but the three OCs and the plot. Please support the official release.

Normal = "What is said"

_Italic = "thought"_

**Bold = "Jutsu/Bijū"**

AN: This chapter is truly where I split from cannon completely.

**Naruto the Older Brother**

Chapter Three: Fox Combat

Land of Waves forest:

Ganta was watching his three students standing on the surface of a pond while sitting under a tree with Naruto falling into the water the most, Shiro was wobbly on the surface, and Senji was standing on it perfectly.

"Senji, you have perfect chakra control. Shiro, you need some more work with your chakra control. Naruto, I need to talk to you." Ganta stated as he watched his team working hard.

"What's up Bro?" Naruto asked as he pulled himself out of the water.

"How much do you know about the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" the older Uzumaki asked as he was conserving as much energy at the moment.

"Only that it makes physical copies of me." Naruto answered as he looked at his brother in confusion.

"Naruto, if that was the only thing it did, every chūnin would be allowed to learn that jutsu since it wouldn't need that much chakra. Most jōnin don't know that jutsu. There is a training method that this jutsu has, and with your level of chakra you can abuse that training method." Ganta replied as he looked at his younger brother.

"Cool, what do I have to do it?" Naruto asked as he looked ready to do anything.

"First I want you to make 50 Shadow Clones, and then I want you to have them do the Water Walking. But first, Shiro, Senji, get your asses over here." Ganta stated as he looked at his other students.

Looking at their sensei, both Shiro and Senji shrugged before doing what their teacher told them to do. Ganta then motioned all of them to sit down.

"I want you two to tell me what you know about the attack of the Kyūbi attack that happens almost 12 years ago." Ganta stated as he pointed at Shiro and Senji with his right hand.

"Well the Kyūbi attacked us for no known reason and killed a large amounts of shinobi and civilians. It was killed by the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze after some time, but he lost his life in the process. That happened on October 10th, the day Naruto was born." Shiro stated as realization seemed to suddenly dawn on her.

"_That's way the villagers are always glaring at Naruto. They're taking out their anger out on the only child born on that day."_ Shiro thought as she now saw why the older generation seemed to hate her best friend.

"I know as much as Shiro. What about it?" Senji asked as he looked with confusion to his team-mates.

"That's not true, but I can't tell you the truth that is up to Naruto." Ganta stated as he motioned to his brother.

(You know what's going to happen Naruto tells them and they accepted him and stayed friends with him. Did I forget to mention that Senji became friends with them shortly after they became a team?)

Unknown location:

Zabuza laid in his bed with Haku sitting next to him while Gatō and two of his sword using goons stood by him by the door of the room. The rather small shipping magnate didn't seem too pleased with the missing-nin he hired.

"Zabuza, I didn't hire you so you could sleep all day. I hired you to kill that annoying bridge builder. Maybe you're not as good as I was lead to believe." Gatō stated with his goons agreeing with him before Haku was standing in-between all three of them.

"If you wish to continue to live, never insulted Master Zabuza in front of me again." Haku stated as his voice sent shivers up, down, and sideways a long Gatō's spine.

"Stay away from our meal ticket bitch!" one of the goons yelled as he and his partner went for their swords but couldn't find them.

"I believe these are your." the ice user stated as he placed the blades to their throats.

"I thought scum like you would be able to tell the difference between a boy and a girl, and Haku, be a good boy and let them leave with their blood. We did just had the floors cleaned." the injured missing-nin stated as he tried not to chuckle at the faces of the goons where making.

"Yes Master Zabuza." Haku stated as he dropped the swords onto the floor with the goons quickly getting their weapons back.

"I want that bridge builder dead, so make sure he dies or you will be joining him." Gatō stated while he was leaving with his goons but started to sweat when he heard Zabuza laughing.

Tazuna's house:

All of team 7 was sitting in the leaving room with Tazuna and his family

"When do you think team 13 will be returning?" Sai asked as he was filling multiple scrolls up with ink drawings.

"Even with a soldier pill, Ganta will be very low on chakra, so he will have to return soon." Kakashi stated as he kept his senses alert to make sure no one could sneak up on the house.

"Why should we care about them? We have the best Academy students and Sharingan Kakashi as our sensei." Sakura stated as both Tazuna and Tsunami where getting tired of the pink haired girl.

"You should care because we're back and it is unwise to talk about us like you're doing Haruno." Shiro stated she held her bō stuff in a threatening manner.

"You wouldn't dare hit me. My mother is on the civilian council." Sakura countered to the older girl.

"Ganta let me destroy her reason." Shiro begged as she glared at the younger girl.

"I'll do it. Your mother has no say over you or any shinobi in the village Ms. Haruno. The moment you got your headband you were no longer a civilian." Ganta stated as his team and himself watched Sakura face turn into shock.

Sakura took a step back from the older girl now since she now knew that her mother couldn't help her at all now.

"Naruto, it's time for you to start learning our clan's techniques." Ganta stated pulling out a scroll with the swirl that was on both jōnin's flak jackets.

"You two aren't part of any clan!" Sasuke growled making Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna more than a little annoyed with the boy.

"Members of the Uzumaki clan are blood relatives to the members of the Senju clan. However, unlike our Senju cousins, we are fūinjutsu experts." Ganta stated and then gave the genin members of Team 7 a glare.

"Seals are only useful for storing items and that symbol belongs to the Leaf." Sakura stated as she glared back at the older ninja.

"Actually Sakura, Konohagakure was allied with Uzushiogakure before it was destroyed. We wear the clan's crest still though. I hope that the survivors will come to Konoha one day." Kakashi stated as he looked at his female student.

"In other words, this is Uzumaki property." Ganta stated as he opened the scroll, but almost everyone sweat dropped when they saw that the content looked to be nothing but scribbles.

"Some secrets, they're nothing but scribbles but they have a beautiful pattern to them." Sai stated as he looked at them while Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about? There's writing on it." Naruto asked causing everyone but his brother to look at him like he was insane.

"Now why wouldn't we Uzumakis make it so only clan members can read our jutsu scrolls?" Ganta asked as he sent a glare at Sasuke.

"Wait, does this mean you're going to tell me who Mom and Dad are?" Naruto asked as this surprised everyone else in the room that his brother never told him who their parents where.

"I'll tell you who Mom was when you get this fūinjutsu down to a level I like." the elder Uzumaki stated as he then rubbed his brother's hair.

"Not the hair. You're going to ruin it." the younger Uzumaki stated as he pushed his brother's hand away.

"How can I ruin it? You never use a hair brush." the jōnin stated as he laughed at the genin then their attention was pulled to a new source by Inari.

"Sorry for what I said earlier. It's just that Gatō took a member of our family a while ago, and it still hurts." the young boy stated as he looked ready to cry.

"Listen to me for one moment. 12 years ago my brother was born. It was the second happiest day in my life, but then our village was attacked by the Nine-Tails that very same day. During the attack, we lost our parents. We would have been put in an orphanage if it wasn't for me already being in the Academy. In the end, the day Naruto was born was one of the happiest days of my life, but it was also the saddest day of my life. Don't be scared to hope or believe in something." Ganta stated as he looked at the young boy.

Everyone in the room showed varying degrees of shock; even Sai was showing some shock at this information. Everyone was surprised again when they saw some tears falling onto the floor. Then they saw that he had a smile on his face.

"Here are some words of wisdom that I live by. To be brave doesn't mean to be fearless, but to act when you are scared." Ganta stated as he started to dry his tears.

"Bro here once told me that remembering your loved ones is better than trying to forget the pain." Naruto stated and got another head rub from his brother.

"I thought you wanted to know who our parents were." Ganta stated as he laughed as his brother quickly went back to the scroll in front of him.

2 days later, forests of the Land of Waves:

Haku was walking through the forests looking for herbs when he heard three voices. He walked over to see three of the genins he saw when he rescued his master to from the leaf ninjas. He saw that they were the genins that stood with the Black Leaf of Konoha.

"Naruto, would you put the scroll down for a minute and practice your taijutsu already!" the only female of the group yelled.

"I already practiced today, and besides, I'm close to actually using this fūinjutsu." the one called Naruto replied.

"Shiro stop distracting him he gets up before all of us. Besides he wants to know who his mother is." the boy in white stated and caused Haku to remember his own mother.

"You have a point Senji. I know I would be doing the same thing if I could find out who my parents are." the one called Shiro replied.

Before Haku could leave, he saw that Naruto suddenly looked towards him.

"Who are you? I now you're there." Naruto yelled as he got up.

"_How did he know I was here? Is he a sensor type?"_ Haku asked himself as he walked into view.

"Hello madam, why are you here?" Naruto asked as looked at Haku.

"Naruto, that's a boy that's probably 2 years older than you." Senji stated as he tried not to laugh like Shiro was at the face Naruto was making.

"No way he's prettier than Sakura!" Naruto practically yelled as he looked very shocked and confused while Shiro stopped laughing and had a disappointed look on her face.

"Naruto, I'm prettier than her. I mean she diets when she shouldn't being even thinking about it." Shiro stated as she bonked Naruto on the head with her bō staff.

"What are you doing here?" Senji asked while his two older friends started to argue over who was prettier.

"I was collecting herbs to help heal someone very precious to me." Haku answered as he was making sure that they couldn't tell who that someone was.

"I knew that there where medical herbs here. Can I see what they look like?" Senji asked as he had a look of excitement on his face.

Not sure how to respond to his request, Haku showed him the herbs he had already collected. A frown soon appeared on his face as he looked at the herbs.

"Is something wrong with these herbs?" Haku asked as he looked at the 11 year old.

"No, it's just that I'm already growing theses herbs back at my apartment. I hope those automatic watering devices I bought work and still have water in them." Senji replied as he walked back to his friends as they started to argue like an old marry couple.

"Are those two dating each other?" Haku asked causing both Naruto and Shiro to stop arguing.

"We aren't dating!" both of them yelled as they started to blush heavily.

"It was bad enough that our class thought we were dating, but for a complete stranger to think that. Now I know that I've spent too much time with you Naruto." Shiro stated as she couldn't believe that this happened again.

"I just hope my brother doesn't find out about this or we'll never hear the end of his teasing that we're secretly dating." Naruto stated as this caused Shiro to shudder since her sensei and friend can be relentless with his teasing.

"Is your brother precious to you?" Haku asked causing the genins of Team 13 to look at him.

"Yes, he's very precious to me. He's all the family I have left." Naruto stated as not only Ganta sneezed, but so did a certain Hokage and tokubetsu jōnin.

"If Anko Mitarashi has her way, you're going to have a sister and be an uncle all at the same time." Shiro chuckled as she remembered how Anko chased Ganta around the village every once and a while.

"Don't joke about that around sensei." Senji chuckled out as he saw some of the out comes with the two said shinobis with most with Ganta using his kunai spears to bind her.

"We should head back. Ganta will be getting worried by now." Naruto stated as he got up and was about to leave with the others with him.

"Before you leave, how did you know I was here?" Haku asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Don't know, I was concentrating on this scroll and then I felt a presence. I'm going have to ask Bro about that." Naruto replied as he rolled the scroll up and put it away.

"_So he is a sensor type, but doesn't know it yet."_ Haku thought as he watched them leave the area.

Tazuna's house:

"_When are they going to get back?"_ Ganta asked himself right before his team walked in through the door.

"Bro, I think I got it down." Naruto yelled loud enough for everyone in the house to hear him.

"Ok then use it on me." Ganta replied as everyone walked into the living room to see what was going on.

"Here I go!" Naruto yelled as he then made the Monkey, Rat, Snake, Tiger, and Dragon hand seals before thrusting his right hand into his brother's chest.

A seal suddenly appeared on Ganta's chest, and as soon as the seal had flashed Ganta suddenly slammed into the floor with a pained look on his face.

"Ok Naruto, you got the Gravity Amplifying Seal down perfectly, now release it before I'm pulled through the floor." Ganta practically yelled as he spread his new weight over more of the floor to decrease the chance of him actually going through it.

"Sorry I guess I put more chakra in it then I thought. Release." Naruto stated as quickly released the seal.

"Thank you." the eldest of the known Uzumakis stated as he then got up off the floor.

"So, who's your guys' mother?" Shiro asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Our mother is Konoha's very own Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Kushina Uzumaki." Ganta stated as both Naruto's and Shiro's faces went to shock.

Kakashi one visible eye had taken a look of surprise. This caused Sakura to look confused since she heard Zabuza and Ganta talking about her right before their fight. Sakura, the rest of Team 7, Senji, Tazuna, and his family wanted to know who she was.

"Who's Kushina Uzumaki?" Sakura asked she didn't know that name.

"Kushina Uzumaki was a powerful kunoichi of the Leaf. From what I've heard about her, she would pummel genins while she was in the Academy. She gained her nickname the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero while in the Academy by pummeling everyone that made fun of her. In fact, sometimes she would pummel them half to death. Rumor has it that the other shinobi villages called her the Crimson Whirlpool." Kakashi answered shocking everyone that didn't know and making Sakura shudder at the thought that Naruto's mother beat people to near death simply because they teased her.

"Mom sounds so cool, and she was a jinchūriki. Cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked ready to jump off the walls from excitement.

"WHAT'S A JINCHŪRIKI?" Sakura yelled as she was tired of not knowing what a jinchūriki was.

"A jinchūriki is a human sacrifice. They are beings that have one of the nine tailed beasts sealed inside of them, usual when they are children." Ganta stated as he saw almost all the genins looking shocked.

"Which one did she have?" Sakura asked having a feeling which one it was.

"The Nine Tailed Fox, the very one that attack our village the day my brother was born." Ganta stated as all of Team 7 stood there shocked.

"Your mother attacked our village!" Sakura yelled but nearly pissed herself when she felt three sources of killer intent directed towards her.

"Sakura, you're doing the very same thing that everyone does to jinchūrikis. Most jinchūrikis live very isolated lives just waiting to die or the next host to take their place. The only village that treats their jinchūrikis like they are actually humans is Kumo." Kakashi stated as he glared at his female student.

"Never talk about my mother or Lady Mito again or you'll regret it." Ganta then added as his chakra was pouring out and seemed to be forming armor and Naruto was joining him.

"Sakura." Naruto stated with a strange calmness that made Sakura unnerved.

"What is it baka?" Sakura replied still scared since she never felt anything but love coming from the blond.

"I use to think that you were pretty and smart, but now all I see is that you are a pretty girl that is so sallow that you don't even know that the kunai doesn't turn the scroll into a kunai. Never talk to me again." Naruto stated as his blue eyes turned red with the pupal turning into a slit and his whisker like birth marks got thicker making him look even wilder than Kiba.

"_I'm going to destroy her for hurting Naruto!"_ Shiro thought as she wanted to kill her right now for hurting her best friend.

Before Sakura could say anything, she saw Ganta's kunai spears coming out of his sleeves. This caused her to run behind both Sasuke and Sai out of fear. Team 13 then turned and left the house saying that they would be staying outside the house until the end of the mission.

"Sakura, you just put a target on your back and made powerful enemies in your own village, so I'm ordering you to go to the shinobi section of the library and look up both Lady Mito and Kushina after we get back to the village. Be glad that Anko isn't here or she would make your life a living hell." Kakashi stated as he glared at his student.

"But…" Sakura started to say before everyone's attention was taken by Sai.

"Didn't you know that Lady Mito is an Uzumaki and the first host of the Kyūbi and she was our First Hokage's wife? Thus you are showing disrespect to not only the only known living members of an almost dead clan, but to our First &amp; Second Hokages and their families and maybe their entire clans." Sai stated as he shook his head at the girl since she basically called the boy that was willing to die for her, his brother, and their mother demons.

Sakura suddenly felt very dirty now since she now realized that she acted without thinking and that she knew next to nothing about sealing. She then went up to the room she was using and locked herself in it for the rest of the night.

That night:

Naruto found himself in what looked like a sewer with water coming up to his ankles. He heard chuckling and decided to follow it. When he got to the source, he stood in front of a large cage door with a sheet of paper with the kanji for seal on it. He then looked inside where he saw that there was something large behind the bars within the shadows of its prison. It then turned towards the bars showing it was massive. Naruto then saw that it had red eyes with slits for pupils.

"**So my warden has finally come to pay me a visit. I'm guessing this has something to do with that non-breasted, pink haired female that calls itself a kunoichi. Anyway, I have a deal for you kit."** the fox stated as it walked into the light showing its red-orange fur and its tails.

"What's the deal?" Naruto shot back with anger causing the fox to chuckle.

"**I was on good terms with your mother, so good in fact that I didn't even try to escape when she was giving birth to you, but then an Uchiha bastard came and threatened you. Thankfully your brother was there, but then that bastard activated explosive seals that he placed on you. Well as you can see that didn't work very well, but long story short, that asshole put me in a hypnotic genjutsu and forced me to attack the village and when I did come out I was in such a powerful rage that one with a piece of my father's eyes would do that to me that I went to try to find him. I only came to my sense shortly after being sealed inside of you kit."** the tail beast stated as he looked at the young boy.

"Ok I get it, but what do you want?" Naruto asked again while crossing his arms.

"**I want you to use my power but this seal prevents this from happening and I rather start training you back in the village but for now here's a summoning scroll I've been guarding almost as long as summoning has been around."** the fox stated as he opened his right hand and sent chakra to it and with a poof a blood red scroll with the kanji for fox spirit on the ends appeared in his palm.

"Wait you want me to summon kitsunes, and how did you get this contract?" the blond asked as he looked at the giant fox.

"**First yes I want you to sign it and second they kind of gave it to me and made me the official boss summonses. It also made me the mate of their leader."** the bijū stated with a large perverted smile.

"I have a feeling that she's hot." Naruto stated as he looked at the fox with annoyance.

"**She's the most beautiful vixen ever, but seeing that you don't have one may I suggest that Hyūga kit. She's what 12 and look at her. She already has breasts for your offsprings to suckle from and she has larger hips then the rest of the vixens her age."** the Kyūbi stated causing Naruto to blush heavily.

"Shut up you perverted fox!" the blond yelled at it while taking the scroll and opening it to see that no one has signed it yet.

"**Or how about that friend of yours Shiro, I can tell that she's at least an average C cup as you humans would say."** the fox stated enjoying what he was doing to the boy.

"Shut up already." Naruto yelled as he was blushing while pulling out a kunai so he could get the needed blood to sign.

"**Then there's the other vixen that your brother helped out not to long ago, her body may be weak, but it is attractive even by bijū standards."** the fox stated enjoying the murderous look in Naruto's eyes.

"How do you even know all of this and not ask me how I know to sign one of these?" Naruto asked as he glared at the fox even harder now.

"**I can view your memories kit, and there is something I want to tell you."** the fox stated as he looked at the young shinobi.

"Is it to tell me to go after Anko?" Naruto asked as he glared at the fox.

"**No, it's too much fun watching her trying to forcefully mate with your brother. What I wanted to tell you is a secret about myself that I even force my siblings not to reveal to their hosts. My name."** the fox replied causing Naruto to look shocked since his brother told him the fox had made sure its name was not in written history.

"You're pulling my leg." Naruto stated as he had a hard time believing this.

"**If I pulled your leg, it would be ripped off, but on to honoring you. My name is Kurama. Just like that clan that uses my name."** Kurama stated shocking Naruto even more.

"So can I call you jiji like I do to with the Hokage?" Naruto asked with a large shit eating grin when he saw the fox's angry glare.

"**I can take back the gift I just gave you."** Kurama stated as he glared at Naruto who still had a shit eating grin on his face.

"I just wanted to see your reaction." Naruto stated as he started to chuckle.

"**Maybe I should start calling you a monkey since you act like one."** the tailed beast stated with annoyance in his voice.

"I will call you a pervert then." the blond stated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"**You're just like your mother. I'm loving this more as more time passes by."** the fox stated as he started to laugh at the irony.

Next Morning Bridge:

Team 7 was approaching the bridge to see that there was a heavy mist. Sakura was now wishing that Ganta and his team was here so she could apology and so that they could help with the fight that is going to most likely happen.

"I don't like this. I wish Ganta was here right now." Kakashi stated as he looked around looking for any signs of the enemy.

"So do I. I want a rematch with the Black Leaf." Zabuza's voice sounded throughout the fog as Team 7 took up a defensive formation.

"I'm sure that he'll come around soon, but for now you'll just have to fight me." Kakashi replied as he revealed his Sharingan eye.

"Fine, then I guess Haku can take care of your brats." Zabuza countered as he lifted the fog enough to show himself and Haku.

Tazuna's house:

Team 13 was hiding in the tree cover as they waited for any sign of Gatō's goons. As they waited Naruto was able to get the hand signs to use the summoning jutsu. Before they decided to move to another area, they saw Tsunami running towards the house with fear on her face. They then saw that she was being chased by some of Gatō's goons with lust filled grins. As soon as she got to the house, Inari ran out of the house and got in front of his mother.

"Look at this. This little shit is trying to protect his mommy." one of the goons stated as he had his sword on his shoulder.

"Then I say we force him to watch us as we have our way with his mother." another one added in as he had an insane smile on his face.

"How about the lot of you die." Shiro stated as she jumped down and slammed her bō staff on the last goon's head killing him almost instantly.

"This bitch will make a better sex slave than that than bridge builder's whore of a daughter." the first goon said as he leered at Shiro.

"She's most likely still a virgin at this age." the second goon added as he licked his lips.

"_I feel sorry for these bastards. They just signed their own death warrants."_ Ganta thought as he saw the rest of his team ready to kill the last two goons.

Before the goons could take a step closer to Shiro, Naruto and Senji jumped down with kunai in hands. They landed on the goons' shoulders and then slit their throats causing them to fall to the ground dying. Ganta jumped down with what looked like a smile.

"You did well Inari, now I want you and your mother to go to the village and have all the villagers go to the bridge. Soon Gatō will be taken care of." Ganta stated as he started to head towards the bridge with his team following him.

"But what if more of Gatō's goons come after us?" Inari asked as he looked up at the ninjas.

"They sent three morons thinking that was enough. They won't bother checking for at least an hour." Ganta stated as he and his team then left with a burst of speed.

Bridge before Team 13 arrived:

Kakashi and Zabuza where having a standoff as Sasuke fought with Haku with Sakura and Sai guarding Tazuna. It appeared that Haku is able to make one handed hand seals. It seemed that Sasuke was going to lose since he had multiple senbon needles sticking out of him before he suddenly seemed to be able predict what Haku was going to do.

"_My Sharingan has finally awakened. I'm one step closer to killing Itachi."_ Sasuke thought as he then rushed at Haku with his second stage Sharingan eyes thinking that victory was now his.

"_So he is of the Uchiha clan. I know how to defeat his eyes."_ Haku thought as he started to go through hand seals that none of the Leaf shinobis knew.

"**Ice Style: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!"** Haku called out the technique as the air started to become cold.

Sasuke started to see his own breath as he saw that the area of the bridge with Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and himself had what looked like crystal mirrors starting to form.

"You and your team are now defeated. No one has survived battling me when I use this jutsu. If you run now, I'll spare you." Haku stated as he walked over to one of the many mirrors.

"An Uchiha never runs away." The genin stated before he went through the hand seals for the Fireball Jutsu.

On the side lines, Team 13 showed up right when Haku created his mirrors and right now the entire team was wondering how he made Genin of the Year. The genins of the team looked to their sensei to see if he gives the order to attack. They saw that his kunai spears where out of his sleeves. He then looked at them and nodded his head. All of Team 13 shot out onto the bridge appearing next to their fellow shinobi.

"Team 13, I'm giving you a capture or kill order with the ice user. I'll take Zabuza." Ganta ordered as he then formed the ram hand seal and parted the fog a bit.

"How did you do that?" Zabuza asked as he couldn't believe someone outside Kiri was able to use the Hidden Mist Jutsu.

"I've been to Kiri, where I've seen this jutsu three times. Half of those times I saw the seals for it. Doesn't take a lot for Konoha's expert in water Ninjutsu to dissect a water jutsu." Konoha's oldest Uzumaki replied as he glared at the missing-nin.

"It will not matter no one has ever beaten me when I use this jutsu." Haku stated out of all of his mirrors and moved his arms to release a hail storm of senbon needles.

"You have no idea how strong we really are." Naruto stated as he got into his fighting stance that made him look like he was trained by the Inuzuka clan.

"I don't need your help! I'll destroy this weakling myself!" Sasuke yelled right before Haku decided to shut him up by turning him into a porcupine.

"I'll go heal the genin of the year." Senji stated in a highly annoyed voice as he walked over to the now unconscious Uchiha.

"_How was it that he was genin of the year?"_ Haku and Zabuza thought as they saw that the younger genin was already learning something else besides the basic three ninja skills.

"Zabuza, keep your eyes on me, because there is a possibility that one of us is going to die today." Ganta stated as he revealed his kunai spears.

"Very well, but I believe your brother is not going to survive this battle." the swordsman stated as he readied himself to fight the shinobi that supposedly killed Yagura the Fourth Mizukage.

"_How was a 16 year old able to kill a kage and not have receive some kind of an injury that would ruin his shinobi life, and then there's the fact that he also he was able to get into Kumo and assassinate one of their elders that was an advisor to the Raikage?"_ Zabuza thought what how he considered was to be two impossibilities in a year.

That's when Ganta shot at Zabuza with his foot aimed at the mist ninja's solar plexus. The masked mist ninja was barely able to dodge the kick before Ganta used his kunai whip to wrap around his neck and was then thrown away towards Haku.

"How did you do two impossibilities three years ago?" Zabuza asked as he glared at the 19 year old.

"It was rather easy to kill Yagura since he wasn't in his right mind. In fact, he was under a hypnotic genjutsu and with Kumo the Raikage hired me to kill that elder when he found out he bribed the very ambassador. He believed it would only be right if a Konoha shinobi did it." Ganta stated surprising Zabuza that his leader was being controlled the whole time.

"So Yagura was being used as a puppet and you where the one that just to happen to kill him. Who hired you to take the job?" Zabuza asked as he knew that there had to be more to it.

"I was hired by Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumī, and people say little girls' puppy eyes are powerful, they haven't met that woman. I'm pretty sure she actually made a jutsu just to get that effect in her eyes." Ganta stated as he had a scared look on her face.

"I remember her. Did she ask you to marry her?" Zabuza asked so casually that he actually started to lean on his zanbatō.

"Yes, thankfully I wasn't looking at her when she asked." Ganta answered as he shuddered at the thought.

"She's not that bad." the missing-nin stated as how the two where now acting got the attention of everyone on the bridge.

"I said no to keep her safe from a kunoichi back home. Anko Mitarashi." Ganta stated as the skin that people could see paled a bit.

"Master Zabuza, I've heard of this Anko, she was trained by missing-nin Orochimaru." Haku stated as he appeared by Zabuza.

"Demon of the Hidden Mist, I told Mei that if I found any shinobi the village that left during the blood mist period to tell them that they could return, but personally I really want to kill you. So you decide what happens next." Ganta stated as he glared at the missing-nin and his partner.

"But Gatō hired us to kill the bridge builder." Haku stated as he looked at the Leaf shinobi.

"Do you really think he's going to pay you?" Ganta countered as he looked at the two.

"Let's wait for the shrimp then kill him. Then we'll head back to the Kiri." Zabuza stated as he sat down.

"Team 13, get your asses over here, oh and how is the Uchiha doing?" Ganta stated as he looked at his team.

"He's alive and thankfully going to be out like a light for like the next hour or so." Senji answered as Naruto and Shiro carried over said genin.

"What has he been eating? He weighs almost as much as Kiba." Shiro asked as she held the black haired boy by the shoulders.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? I HIRED YOU TO KILL THEM, NOT BECOME FRIENDS WITH THEM!" Gatō yelled as he appeared with looked like 200 bandits.

"Zabuza, Haku, and Porn Loving Cyclops looks like we have a job to do." Ganta stated as his main weapons came out of his sleeves while Kakashi glared at him for the nickname.

"Let's play a game. The one that kills the most wins bragging rights for the next time we meet." Zabuza stated as it looked like he was smiling.

"I don't care. Kakashi I'm not one of those dirty books you read, so stop staring at me." Ganta stated and then glared back at the older man.

"I hate you so much Ganta." Kakashi replied as he glared at the young blond.

"Yah yah and dogs like bacon." the young Jōnin replied as he waved him off.

"One time that happens during a meeting and you are never going to let me forget it are you." the silver haired man stated with anger in his voice.

"Not as long as Anko tries to rape Me." the blond stated causing Zabuza to laugh at that surprising information and for Haku to blush at that.

About 5 minutes later:

"That's it I need a shower." Ganta stated as he was covered head to toe on blood.

"Then maybe you should have been so close to my kills." Zabuza stated with a chuckle.

"You kept stealing my kills. In fact all three of you kept stealing my kills. I only got like 10 and Gatō himself." Ganta stated not at all pleased with his current state of body.

"Bro, I suggest that you jump in the water to get some of that blood out." Naruto stated he wanted to laugh at his brother who was not happy at all.

"Naruto there is a difference between a jackass and a smartass. Want to take a guess which you are right now." Ganta replied with Naruto shaking his head no.


	4. info

There is a poll for a story plot for this fic please leave a vote that way I can better ready the story's plot. the poll will be taken down when the next chapter is up.


End file.
